


In The Air

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: The Person You Come To [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: At 30.000 feet in the air, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Just a soft moment, Penelope's got your back, these two just get to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Just a moment between the fabulous Miss Garcia and the Newbie after a case.





	

Second little ficlett with these two. They are very fun to write.

 

**In The Air**

  
It was the only seat open on the jet where she could stretch her legs, so she sat down next to Luke on the bench. He jumped a little as she sat, his eyes wide.

“Am I not allowed on your bench?” She questioned, her eyebrow arched.

“It’s fine.” His voice was groggy, his eyelids were already drooping back closed. “You’re always welcome on my bench, Penny.” He mumbled resting his head back down on seat.

She looked around at the team all either sleeping or enjoying the sensory deprivation from headphones. “No one calls me Penny.” She reminded him for the one millionth time, but one look at him made it clear that he’d returned to sleep with his head only an inch or so from her thigh.

Penelope tapped on her tablet and stared reading from her Kindle app, enjoying the quiet hum of the engine. She was only four pages in, when she felt Luke shift in the seat. He did it two more times and she was about to tell him to settle down or move herself, but she noticed his eyes were still closed, his brows furrowed. His lips parted as his breathing quickened and his hand twitched on his stomach.

Her expression softened; he was having a nightmare. She might give him all kinds of crap, but he was still family. She set her tablet down and leaned down towards him, “Luke, it’s Penny. Everything’s fine. You’re safe.”

He seemed to settle a bit, so she sat back up and went back to reading. Luke struck her as a touch oriented person, so as she read she ran her fingers through his soft black hair, massaging his scalp with her nails absent-mindedly.

The rest of the flight back to DC was uneventful: the hero got the girl in her book and there was a distinct lack of turbulence. The lights flickered on about ten minutes before the captain announced they were preparing to land. Garcia pulled her hand away from the newbie, before the weary agents started waking up or coming back to reality.

The former fugitive hunter sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. “Did I sleep the whole flight?”

“Pretty much. You drooled all over the seat.” She smirked, when he looked down in a panic and she bit her lower lip to contain her smile. “Made you look, newbie.”

He chuckled softly, mindful of quiet atmosphere, as he leaned into her space. He was so close that his lips almost touched her skin, almost. His breath was warm against her cheek as he whispered low, “Thank you, Penelope. I appreciate you watching over me.”

She turned her face slightly so she could see his expressive brown eyes, “Well, Luke, that’s what I do.”


End file.
